1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pallets, for supporting hazardous material containing drums, which provide a chamber for receiving and retaining hazardous material which is spilled or leaked from the supported drums.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spill pallets or other devices for containment are required by various governmental agencies for storing materials which are considered hazardous to the environment. The materials are commonly stored in metal or plastic drums and a spill pallet must include a chamber for retaining a specified volume of material depending on the number and size of the drums being stored on the pallet. Various devices are known from a simple tub to more complex devices. An improved device, enabling easier handling of the drums, features a raised grate for supporting one or more drums with a retaining chamber beneath it; channels are provided in a lower portion of the chamber for entry of fork lift tines for ease of movement. Another feature found in various pallets is the ability to nest the pallets for stacking when a large number of pallets are stored for future use or stacked to occupy a minimum amount of space for shipping from a pallet manufacturer to a user.
The spill pallet of the present invention provides a drum support surface with an underlying containment tray and means for fork truck access to the support surface. It is configured so as to be stackable in a nested arrangement. Additional features include supports in a peripheral portion of the containment tray to provide sufficient vertical support for sizeable quantities of containment trays stacked above it, and channels provided in the peripheral portion of the containment tray for positively engaging a ramp for facilitating movement of drums from or to the pallet with use of a drum dolly or the like. The pallet is of a low profile while providing the retaining capacity required by governmental regulations.
The present invention is a containment tray for a hazardous material spill pallet for storing drums of hazardous material supported on a removable grate placed on the containment tray. A bottom wall and side walls extending therefrom form an open-top fluid-receiving chamber. Recesses in the bottom wall define open channels for entry of pallet lifting means such as fork lift tines. A grate, upon which the drums are stored, is at least partially supported by support posts which are offset from the center and extend upwardly from the bottom wall. A ledge, extending outwardly from the side walls, also supports the grate. An L-shaped flange extends upwardly then inwardly from an outer periphery of the ledge, and columns, which give strength to the L-shaped flange, are positioned at various locations along the flange.
Other specific features and contributions of the invention are described in more detail with reference being made to the accompanying drawings.